Spellbound
by HanR
Summary: HanR and her best friend Paige go to Hogwarts! It isn't crap, even though this summary is... (but I don't get paid for them, so...) please R+R!


Chapter 1  
  
Is she, or isn't she?  
  
"Hogwarts?" Said Hannah's mum on the 2nd day of the September Holidays. Hannah felt like saying the same thing but her mum had got in first. Hannah went on to read the rest of the strange letter.  
  
To Miss Ireland We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You'll find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st of September. Please aboard the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 and ¾ at Kings Cross Station at 11 o'clock. So please be on time. Paige Chaloner will be picking young Hannah up to go to Diagon Alley on the 16th of August where she will purchase her books and equipment. Please give Hannah around 100 dollars as it can be exchanged for Galleons (magic folk money). Your daughter shall be accompanied by an adult the whole day so there is no need to worry.  
  
Yours sincerely Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform First year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags, preferably not the invisible type Set books All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
  
  
Other Equipment 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials (bottles) 1 telescope 1 set brass scales  
  
Students may bring the following pets at a normal size Owl Cat Toad Lizard (Dragons are not considered as Lizards)  
  
"But there's no such thing as Witchcraft and Wizardry!" scoffed Hannah's older sister. "I think someone's pulling your leg Han," chuckled Mr Ireland. "What do you think Han?" asked Hannah's mum curiously. "Well...I think it would be great if I am witch that would be so cool, but I don't know, maybe we should keep the letter and see if Paige Chaloner does turn up," "Where's my letter?" Laura (Hannah's sister) in whining voice. Hannah took the letter out of her mothers grasp and headed towards her room with a very peculiar thought in her mind. It was only 10 days till this so call Paige Chaloner came to pick her up to go to this place call Diagon Ally. Hannah made a calendar and marked down the days to when Paige would come to pick her up. No one in her family believed that Hannah was a witch especially her sister Laura. "There's no such thing as Witches and Wizards, you even said it yourself last year!" Laura would tell Hannah over and over again. Deep down in side Hannah knew that someone was tricking her, but the thought of actually being a witch made bubble inside. Those 10 days were the longest days of Hannah's life and Hannah decided not to tell anyone that she might be a witch or about the letter. Hannah's family wouldn't tell anyone either of thought it might get in to the newspaper or something. The night before the girl call Paige came Hannah couldn't get to sleep. She had the letter under her pillow and had made a black pointed hat, which both her mother and father had thought she had gone to far. A lot of thoughts went through Hannah's mind that night. She thought of what would the girl called Paige look like, would she have green skin and a wart on her nose like the witches in Hannah's books or maybe just like Hannah an ordinary English school girl. And where was Hogwarts? Was it in the middle of the earth or perhaps some where in England invisible to the nonmagic eye or even up in the clouds. Then what about platform 9 and 3/4..? Hannah knew for a fact that there was no such thing as platform 9 and 3/4 at Kings Cross station because she'd been to Kings Cross Station the numerous amount of time's when she went to see her aunt and uncle. Hannah finally dozed off and her alarm went off at 6 o'clock because Hannah wanted to be the first one to greet the Paige at the door if she did come. Hannah got dressed in her purple overalls and white skive after realizing she didn't have any black clothes and went to the kitchen to make her self some breakfast. Around about two hours later Laura and her parents woke up and Hannah made them breakfast remembering that if Paige did come she would need to persuade them into letting her go and giving her one hundred dollars. To Laura and Hannah's parents it was just an ordinary day but to Hannah she felt sick with excitement. Hannah brushed her teeth and did her hair. She stared at her self in the mirror as she brushed  
  
  
  
her short brown hair and straitened up her purple glasses. Could she really be a witch? Hannah thought as she applied a soapy mixture which was meant to get rid of her pimples. After that Hannah went to her bedroom, grabbed her witches hat and went down and sat at the front door. It was now 10 o'clock and now and then Laura or Hannah's mum and Dad would come up to her and tell her that the letter was just a big joke and to forget about it. But Hannah wouldn't budge she sat there for the next half hour and read and re-read the letter that she clutched in her hand. It sounded too real to be written for a joke. As each minuet ticked by Hannah's hope in Paige coming weakened as it was now quarter past 11. Out of what seemed like now wear there was a rumble and Hannah must have jumped at least a foot in the air. Hannah got up and slowly walked towards the living room where the sound had come from. To Hannah's surprise there were two people lying at the bottom of the fire in a heap. There was a girl which Hannah guessed was Paige. She had short dark blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
Paige slowly stood up and brush the soot off her dark purple robes and purple hat. She looked around the room in what seemed to be a living room. In the living room were four people. A lady with dark blond hair which Paige guessed was Hannah's mother. A man with dark brown hair and a beard, which Paige also guess was Hannah's father. A girl a little older then she was with bushy blonde hair which Paige guessed was Hannah's sister and a girl the same age Paige was with short brown hair. For a moment every one just stood there as though checking each other out. Paige's grandma was the first who spoke "Hello there, you must be Mr and Mrs Ireland?" "Yes we are," said Hannah's father in a nervous voice. "Nice to meet you," said Paige's grandma in a cheerful voice and put out her hand for them to shake. But no one shook it and after a while she took it back and placed it in the pocket of her navy blue robes. "And you must be Hannah?" said Paige's grandma to the girl Paige thought was Hannah's sister. "No I'm Laura," said Hannah's sister. "Who are you?" said Laura. "I'm June," said Paige's grandma. "You know it would be lovely if you could get me a cuppa. If you don't mind?" said June to Mrs Ireland. "Oh of course, a tea or coffee?" said Mrs Ireland as though she had just realized someone was speaking to her. "Coffee please. So, this must be Hannah," said June. Hannah smiled sheepishly. "Yes I am Hannah." "Hannah this is Paige she's going to Hogwarts too," said June conducting Paige to move forward. "Hello Paige," said Hannah. "Hi," Paige said. "Now you two run along while I sort out these muggles," "Come Paige I'll show you to my bedroom." Paige followed Hannah into a hall way and into what must have been her room. It had a blue and green quilt on the bed and a desk in the corner with lots of books on the shelves. Hannah sat on the bed and Paige sat next to her. "What are muggles?" Hannah asked as soon as she sat down. "Oh you don't know," asked Paige. Hannah shook her head.  
  
"Well there not like you or I, there...um nonmagic folk," said Paige unsure how to put it. "Yes," said Paige thinking. "People who don't have magic. Wizards and witches call them muggles," "Am I a muggle?" asked Hannah in an uncertain voice. "No of course not!," said Paige giggling. "Other wise you wouldn't be going to Hogwarts," "Is Laura?" asked Hannah. "Yep." "Mum?" "Yep." "Dad?" Yep." "Oh," said Hannah. "Is that bad?" "Well not really they just can't perform magic," said Paige, she hadn't really ever thought about it. "So what's your grandma going to do?" Hannah asked with a touch of worry in her voice. "Oh she's just going to explain where you are going and what magic is and about Hogwarts," said Paige twiddling with a loose thread on her robes. She hoped Hannah wouldn't asked where Hogwarts was because she didn't even know herself. "So where am I going?" asked Hannah. "To Diagon Alley, didn't the letter say that?" asked Paige she was sure it would of. "Yes, but um...I've never heard of it. Is it a wizard town?" Hannah asked a confused expression on her face. "No it's a wizard street, but if your parents are muggles they can go too." " Then how come you came?" asked Hannah. "Oh because Dumbledore wanted me too," said Paige. "Because he thought your parents might think it was a prank and chuck the letter out, did they think it was a joke?" "Yeah, they kept going on and on about how it wasn't true," "Who's this Dumbledore?" "Oh he's the Hogwarts headmaster, he's really good." "Where is Hogwarts?" Hannah asked. "It's um...well I don't know, it's somewhere in England." " Paige, Hannah coming?" Paige's grandma called. "Coming!" yelled Paige and Hannah at the same time. The looked at each other and laughed. As they were heading down the hallway Hannah stopped Paige and asked. "So Paige I am a witch?" "No your just going to Hogwarts to take a look around," answered Paige sarcastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Strangest Bank  
  
Hannah opened the hall door for Paige. It must be a dream she thought as she followed Paige through the door. She was a witch! Paige's grandma was waiting in the living room with her parents. They didn't seemed so scared now but Hannah could tell that Laura wasn't to pleased. She stood there with her arms crossed with a look on her face that looked like she'd just sucked a lemon. "Right here's your money darling," said Hannah's mum. "Are. thank you," said Hannah as she took the one hundred dollar note and shoved it in her pocket. "Do you want me to take it for you love," asked Paige's Grandma kindly. "Yes please," said Hannah she didn't feel quite safe with one hundred dollars in her pocket. Hannah handed her the note. "Well have a good time won't you?" said Hannah's mum and bent down and gave her a hug. "I will," said Hannah. "Yes you'd better get going, back by five?" said Hannah's dad. "Yes Dad," "Okay then, are where's the floo powder, did I put it in my pocket?" asked Paige's grandma. "No you put it under your hat," said Paige quietly. "So I did," Paige's grandma chuckled and pull out a small terracotta pot out from under her navy blue witches hat. Hannah found the little pot most peculiar for hardly anyone she new kept one under their hat. Paige's grandma placed her hand inside the pot and pulled out what Hannah thought looked like purple-silver dust. "If you don't mind me asking are..June what is it?" asked Hannah. "Floo Powder," said Paige's grandma shortly. "Oh...and what," "You use it to travel," "See you sprinkle just a little on the fire," Paige's grandma stepped towards the fire. "Oh dear," she sighed and put down the pot on the coffee table. She then placed her hand in her pocket of her robes and pulled out a wand. It was green and navy blue and had little gold sparkles on it. "Armonous" she cried and pointed her wand to the fire place. Waves of red and orange began to fly out of the end of her wand and then all the sudden there was a roaring fire in front of them. Paige's grandma smiled and slid the wand back into her pocket. She then received the pot and took a pinch of purple dust from it. "Where was I...that's right, you sprinkle a little on the fire," she continued and took a step towards the fire and sprinkled the powder on it. Instantly the fire turned a bright green. Hannah's mother gasped. "You then step into the fire," she turned to Paige. "You first dear." Paige didn't seemed scared at all to walk into the flames. "You then say the place you want to go to which in our case is Diagon Alley." She then gestured towards Paige. Who then stepped in to the fire.  
  
"No we're in the Leaky Cauldron. It's the entrance to Diagon Alley," said Grandma. "But how do we get into Diagon Alley?" Asked Hannah. "You're a little curious one, aren't you. You go through the wall," said Paige's grandma pointing to the wall. She walked over to the dustbin against the wall and started counting bricks with her wand. "Three up and two across to the right," muttered Grandma. "Stand back," she said warningly and Paige and Hannah took a step back. Out of no where a huge hole appeared. Paige took a sideways glance at Hannah and saw her mouth hanging open. Hannah then looked at Paige and shut her mouth quickly. "You first Paige," said Grandma. Paige shrugged. She didn't mind going first she's been through the same hole hundreds of time. She took a step towards it. Then another. Then finally she stepped through the wall. Paige wasn't in the Leaky Cauldron any more but instead in Diagon Alley. She was standing on the end main street. Now Hannah Was standing behind her with a face like she'd just seen a ghost. "Where are we?" Asked Hannah. "We're in Diagon Alley, of course," said Grandma who was now standing by Paige on the other side. "Oh," said Hannah. "Where should we start?" Asked Paige. "I reckon the café's a good place to start, come on I'm starved," Lunch at the café was very enjoyable. Paige Had lasagna and a frogs spawn milkshake. Grandma had cherry and chicken wing pie with a one hundred flavoured ice cream with hundred and thousands on top. Hannah wasn't to keen on they meals but had a pumpkin pie and snow flake ice cream. She said it tasted like a galati. "Where should we go now?" Asked Paige. "Gringotts," said Grandma shortly. "Okay," said Paige. 'What's Gringotts?" Asked Hannah. "Gringotts is the wizard bank. It's run by Goblins," answered Paige. "Goblins?" said Hannah some of the colour draining out of her face. "It's alright. If you just do the right thing then you'll have no problem," said Paige. 'Your not planning to rob it are you?" said Grandma. "No," said Hannah. The pearly white building seemed like a mountain compared to the other little shops. Beside the bronze doors were two goblins. "Are they g-goblins?" Hannah asked. "Yes," said Paige's grandma. They went through the doors and came to yet another pair of doors this time they were sliver with writing engraved on them.  
  
Enter stranger, but take heed Of was awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in there turn, So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
  
  
After reading the writing Paige saw Hannah glance at the goblin. Paige didn't mind the goblins but by the look on Hannah's face she could tell Hannah wasn't to fond of them. The goblins were a head shorter then her and Hannah with a pointy beard. They were very squatty and they had long fingers and feet. "As I said you'd be mad to rob it!" said Grandma. "Did I say that?" She asked. "Yes grandma," Paige said. She sighed. Sometimes she worried about her Grandma. "Well what are we waiting for through you go," Grandma said as she pointed towards the door and the two goblins bowed them through. Paige and Hannah went through the sliding doors only to find on the other side a huge marble room. In the room were at least what Paige guessed was one hundred goblins sitting on stools behind. Paige was use to this but Hannah wasn't. She stood there frozen. "M-more goblins?" Hannah asked. "Yep," said Paige "more goblins." "Didn't I tell you Gringotts is run by Goblins?" Grandma asked. "N-no," stammered Hannah. "Well it is," she said "I once went out with one to a restaurant when I was a youngster. Quite nice bit fussy though," she smiled at Hannah. "Wait till you see a troll." "Poooowwwwweeeee," said Paige waving her hand near her nose as though fanning a smell away. "Now they smell!" They walked up to a goblin that was free. Paige took a look around she could see a witch beside them watching a goblin weighing her rubies and besides her there was a wizard with a goblin looking at a rare stone through eyeglasses. Paige turned to her grandma who was talking to the goblin. Paige noticed he was wearing a tailed suit of a mustered colour with blue binding. Now Paige looked all the goblins were wearing these suits. "Yes um...could I please have are...volt number um...," She turned to Paige. What number is ye mothers volt love?" "74376," said Paige. "How do you remember that?" asked Hannah amazed. "Easy, with great difficulty," "Oh," said Hannah. "Anyway you'll be getting a volt on day by that time they'll probably be in the billions," " Are volt 74376 under Mrs Chaloner," said Grandma. "Certainly," answered the goblin. "Have you got the key?" "Yes um." she got it out of her alligator purse. "I'll get you a goblin," said the goblin. "Are before you do sir could you please are..change this muggle money for our money?" "I'm sorry Miss I can't do that, but I think Gargoyle can. I'll get him for you," said the Goblin and hurried off. A moment later he was back. "Gargoyle's right over there Miss," said the Goblin pointing to a tall Goblin sitting on a desk of it's own. "Thank you sir," scoffed Grandma. "You're welcome Miss," said the goblin still panting for breath. Paige and Hannah followed Paige's grandma over to the desk. Sitting behind it was a tall goblin. Paige thought it must have been taller then her. He wore a suit like all the others. "Excuse me sir," said Grandma. "What can I'd do for ye Lassie," The goblin said. Paige noticed he had a Scottish accent. "Are could you please exchange this are..muggle money for our money?" "Certainly Lassie," "I'd a be happy to," the goblin smiled sweetly at Grandma.  
  
Grandma handed Hannah's money over to the goblin. "I'll give ya forty Galleons, and a sixty Sickles and a sixty Knuts. Will that do ya?" asked the goblin. "That will be fine, thanks," said Grandma. "And while I'm here could we please take a ride to vault number 74376? Under Miss Chaloner." "Certainly Lassie. Do ya have the key?" asked the goblin. Grandma showed him the key. "I'll get ya goblin Lassie," said the goblin and Grandma nodded her head as he hurried away. "After a moment he came hurrying back. "Gripshee over there will take ya to ya vault Lassie," he said pointing to a goblin standing next to one of the many doors leading out of the room. Paige, Hannah and Grandma walked over to Gripshee. Paige noticed that he was very small. "Hello there," said Gripshee in a cheerful voice. He then opened the door and in side was a narrow walkway with torches along it. Down on the floor lay a train track. Gripshee whistled and a cart came whizzing down the track towards them. "Vault number 74376 was it?" Asked Gripshee. "Yes," said Paige. "Was it?" Asked Hannah. "Yes," said Paige sighing. "Would you ladies please step into the cart and I'll take you to your vault?" Asked Gripshee. Hannah, Grandma and Paige all stepped into the cart and Gripshee hopped in after. It was a bit crowed. And then to Hannah's surprise the cart started moving. It was a bit rickety to start off with. Then they went down the track and around a sharp corner. Paige could see that Hannah was trying to remember all the corners they turned. She could hear her mumbling "left, right, left, left, right." "I think Gripshee knows where to go," Paige whispered to Hannah, pointing at Gripshee at the front of the cart. "Oh," said Hannah. Muggles, thought Paige, they so single minded. "Y-A-H-O-O," Paige saw Hannah jump as her Grandma yelled out as the went down a dip. After a little while the cart started to slowed down. "Where there hummingbirds," said Grandma. "Vault number 74376," quoted Gripshee. "Yes thanks," said Grandma. They all jumped out of the cart and walked towards the big wooden door. Gripshee unlocked it for them and they all went inside. In there Paige saw her small fortune of columns of Galleons, Stickles and a mountain of Knuts. Paige took a handful of each and shoved them into her bag. "There's your key," said Gripshee and handed it to Grandma. "Thank you Gripshee," she said. "Well, come on you lot with got much to do and not much time." So they all hopped back into the cart and were soon out of Gringotts. "Well what do you think of that?" Asked Paige to Hannah. "Well that was much more exciting then any muggle bank I've been to, more like an Amusement Park." Everyone laughed. "Well ya haven't seen nothing yet, we'd better get you lot some things for school," Grandma said giving Hannah a nudge. "I don't think I've ever been so excited about going to school," laughed Hannah. And they all started down the lane.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Shopping in Diagon Alley  
  
"Where shall we go first?" Paige asked her Grandma. "Why don't we get the boring stuff out of the way first?" "Good idea," Paige and Hannah chorused. "But what could be boring if the bank was like that?" Hannah giggled. She thought the bank had been the best she remembered her mum dragging her along to the muggle bank and how boring it was there waiting in the line for what seemed like days. "How about we get you two your uniform that's always pretty boring," Grandma said pointing over to a little shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "You two go inside I gotta get a present for a friend of mine." Paige and Hannah nodded and walked over to the shop. When they entered the shop Hannah saw a small squat witch that was dressed all in mauve. Hannah guessed this was Madam Malkin. "Hello dears, Hogwarts I guess?" She said smiling at them. Paige and Hannah both nodded. "Excellent, just step through the back now there's another young lady just been fixed up right now," Paige and Hannah both moved in through the blue velvet curtain at the back of the shop. In there was a lady witch with a measuring tape measuring a girl about the same age as Hannah and Paige. She was smiling and had brown hair. "Hi there," she cooed, with a swish of her hand. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "You going to Hogwarts too?" "Yeah," said Paige and Hannah. It seemed like someone had put a match under Renee's backside because she suddenly seemed to come alive. "Cool! I finally know someone who's going there too!" she beamed. "Well, I'll go get the material for you," said the lady witch with the tape measure, then she turned to Hannah and Paige. "You two girls take a seat. I'll just fix up this young witch and I'll be straight on to you," The she went through the curtain and was gone. Immediately the girl started babbling. "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Renee Carter and I'll be at Hogwarts this year in first grade. Who are you?" "I'm Paige Chaloner, I'll be at Hogwarts in my first grade too," "Groovy!" There was along silence then Paige nudged Hannah. "Oh I'm Hannah Ireland, Han for short and I'll be going to um..Hogwarts next year too," "What year level?" Renee Asked. "Year Seven," said Hannah. Paige and Renee both gave her very strange looks especially Renee. "Year Seven?" Renee asked raising her eyebrow. "um.,"Hannah looked at Paige desperately she saw she was trying to smuggle a giggle. "What? What did I say?" Hannah asked shaking Paige up and down. Finally Paige gave up. "I think she means first grade not seventh," Paige giggled. Renee laughed. Hannah joined into. "I hope they'll be some cute wizards there," Renee said blushing a bit. "What house do you two want to be in?" Hannah was really getting confused now. "I live at 14 Villosa close Brighton," said Hannah seeing Paige trying to smuggle another giggle, then quickly added "if that's what you mean?"  
  
"Please excuse Hannah she doesn't know much about Hogwarts," Paige said giggling. "I see what you mean....Are you a muggle born Hannah?" asked Renee. "A what?" Hannah asked. "Remember what I told you this morning?" Paige whispered in Hannah's ear along with a nudge in the ribs. "Yes," said Hannah shortly "I am." "Well don't worry most of us have been there. I remember when my mum told me I was a witch. I thought she had gone bonkers and then she took me to Gingotts and I got lost." Renee said with a giggle. "Well um..what are houses?" Hannah asked. "Well you see there...help me out here Paige," Renee looked at Paige pleadingly. "In Hogwarts there are four houses," Paige said it like she was reading from a book. "Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin .," said Paige. "In these houses you sleep, eat, and have classes with, plus much more." "Well um so what house will you be in Paige?" Hannah asked with a touch of curiosity. "Know one can be exactly sure which house they'll be put in but I hope I'm in Griffindor like Grandma, Gryffindors the best house in my opinion," "I don't what house I want to be in" said Renee tucking her hair behind her ear for about the fifteenth time. Just then the lady came back. "Right young lady your Robes will are on the counter ready to be paid for." she said to Renee. "Bye Hannah and Paige see you at Hogwarts," Renee said with a smile and a wave and went behind the curtain. "Well lets get you two measured up shall we." said the lady with a smile and started measuring Paige's arm. After paying for their robes Hannah and Paige left the shop and headed over towards where Paige's Grandma was sitting on a bench outside the shop. They sat next to her. "What did you buy your friend Grandma?" Paige asked. Grandma put her hand into a paper she was holding and pulled out a small glass bottle with some pink liquid inside. "What is..," Hannah started. Then Paige's Grandma turned the bottles label towards her and she read it. Cupids Original Love Potion.  
  
Directions: 1. Place one drop on the person of your desire. 2. The look into there eyes and whisper "Rose are red violets are blue You now love me And I'll always love you," Caution: KEEP OUT OF REACH OF CHILDREN USE KNOW MORE THEN ONE DROP  
  
Hannah giggled "I wonder what would happen if you used more then one drop?" "I wouldn't like to find out!" Paige laughed and they all got off the bench and headed down the street towards a small bookshop.  
  
Paige had been to Flourish and Blotts many times and seen it's peeling paint on the sign. She always thought it needed redoing.  
  
"Well in we go", said Grandma. There were shelves upon shelves of books, big books with barely any writing in, little books that should come with a free magnifying glass to read it and books that read aloud. Hannah picked up a dusty old leather book. She opened the book up and purple smoke came out of it. There was a small shriek and a slam of a big book being closed. All Paige and Grandma could hear was coughing and spluttering coming from the direction where Hannah was standing. When the smoke finally cleared Grandma gave a small squeak and Paige gasped- "Y-Y-Your hair," stuttered Paige. "What about it?" ask Hannah. "I-I-It's bright green!" Cried Paige in horror. And so it was Hannah's hair had turned a frightening green! "A-A-R-R-R-G-G-G-G!" screamed Hannah holding a bunch of now fluorescent green hair. "Oh dear!" yelled Grandma. Oh no thought Paige If Hannah goes home like this her Parents will never let her go to Hogwarts! "Oh my golligosh, what have you done with your self darling?" It was the lady behind the counter at the back coming to see what the commotion was. She was a tall wizard with a very long face and a turned up nose. If she were any skinnier she would be able to hide behind a telegraph pole thought Paige. "What book did you open honey?" she asked Hannah with a touch of annoyance in her voice Paige thought. Hannah held up the big green book she had opened her hand slightly shaking. "T-This one," said Hannah her voice quavering. "Oh this thing, one of my new leather big books. It's only been here for a couple of hundred years." Hannah laughed lightly. But the look on the ladies face told Hannah that she wasn't joking. The lady sighed. You're a Muggle born right?" said the lady with a smile. "Y-Yes..how did you know?" Hannah asked her normal voice coming back. "Oh it's the book," she said running her finger along the spine of the book. "You see it depends on the colour your hair changes, green for muggle born as you can plainly see, blue for pure blood, yellow for half blood, red for muggles, the use to be really popular round in the eighteen hundreds because people use to lie about what they were so you could see if they were lying by propping this under there noses. Though most people tell the truth these days but still I keep it around for need be." And with that the lady turned on her heel and headed back to the counter. "What about my hair?" whimpered Hannah. "Oh the instructions are in the back." Hannah carefully turned to the back cover of the book. "Give it here," said Grandma and snatched the book. "There's no way you could get the green out you don't even have a wand. Paige laughed and moved beside Grandma to see what was in the book. With Hannah standing in front of them with her eyes scrunched up. Poor Hannah thought Paige she's been through quite an adventure today. Grandma handed Paige the book and got out her wand.  
  
"Fluro coloured hair, I cannot bare, To see you sitting there, You are to bright, You make your own light, So get out of my sight!"  
  
  
  
  
  
And with that you would not believe a green hand came out of the end of Grandma's wand. Paige heard Hannah give a gasp of fear as the hand moved towards her and just like there was a cloth made of silk on top of her head the hand pulled off the green and moved towards Paige. Oh no! thought Paige it's not going to put it on top of my head is it? But the hand didn't even seem to notice Paige was there instead it went straight for the book and placed the green cloth in there. Then as unusual as it may sound gave a thumbs up signal and vanished out of sight as if it had never been there. Hannah was still standing there in shock and there was along silence. "Well come on you lot get you're the books you need and lets go." Grandma said. Paige sighed and started to look with Hannah for the books they needed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Owls and Wands  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well where should we go next?" Paige asked. When they came out of Flourish and Blotts. Hannah pulled out her list which she had shoved in her pocket. "How about we go get our cauldrons and scales?" she asked. "Good thinking blossom," Grandma said and started walking towards the shop with the cauldrons in the window. When they came out of the shop they had a cauldron each, a telescope each and a nice set of brass scales each. "I wish I could have got that nice shiny gold one in there," Paige sighed. "If you would of I wouldn't of even let you use it!" Grandma said sternly. "Any way you couldn't even by half of it and it does say pewter on yeh list." "Let's go to the Apothecary shop." Paige said as she pointed across the road at a little shop. "Righty-o then," said Grandma and started marching towards the shop.  
  
It was a strange little shop, the Apothecary, Hannah thought it smelt a mixture of over cooked toast and burnt leaves. A peculiar little wizard gave them there potions supply and then Paige's Grandma hurried them out. "Hate that shop," Paige's Grandma told them as soon as they were outside. "Smells like." she shuddered. Then she looked at them and a smile came across her face as though she'd only just noticed them. "Well what now? Any more bright ideas?" "Let's go to we'll need something to write with and to write on." said Paige matter-of-factly. So they bought there quills and parchment, Paige bought a quill that comes out rainbow and Hannah bought one that makes your words look like there done with glitter. "Grandma?" Paige asked "Can we go get our wands?" Paige asked her Grandma excitedly. "I don't see why not you'll need them won't you?" Paige's Grandma pointed over to a little shop Hannah hadn't even noticed It was black and had dirty gold letters that read Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382BC. They hurried over to it. Paige was almost jogging, obviously she had been dying to get her wand. Hannah wasn't as excited for she didn't have clue what she would do with it. They opened the door and they heard a faint tingle. Hannah thought with a smile, that her Gran would have a fit if she saw this place, Hannah's Gran dusted about every week, this place look liked it hadn't seen a dust brush in about a century. Every think was gray with dust. There were gray shelves that were filled with skinny little boxes Hannah guess contained wands. "Hello there." Hannah turned around to see a little wizard with a pointed nose and gray hair and robes. "Are.. I was wondering when I'd see you again June, these are your Granddaughters I guess?" He said curiously. "Well this one is," she patted Paige on the head. "But Hannah Ireland she's a muggleborn we were informed by Professor McGonagall to take her to Diagon Alley." She said smiling at Hannah. "Oh I can see it now you've got your mothers eyes."Said Mr Ollivander to Paige.  
  
"Paige, Paige Chaloner." Paige's Grandma told Mr Ollivander. "Now I suppose you want to buy your wands?" he asked looking at Paige and Hannah over his half glasses. They both nodded their heads. "Let me see I'll start with you, Paige...hmmm Cain Wood, yes let me see." The man mumbled getting a wooden ladder and getting a box off the top shelf. " Cain Wood 10 inches. Just put this in your hand a wave it around," Paige did what Mr Ollivander told her but with a flick. Mr Ollivander seemed to notice this. "Well how about Cherry wood seeing you put that flick into it. I think I've got the prefect one." He came back five minutes later with an extremely tattered looking box with about an inch of dust on it. He opened and inside was a maroon coloured stick. "They don't make Cherry wood wands anymore," he said with a sigh, "They have stopped making them, for not many people bought it this is my very last one. It's average at everything except charm work which I have a feeling you might excel in Miss Chaloner. Cherry Wood, 11 and 1/4 inches, unicorn tail, quite felexible. Please do try," He said nodding at Paige who stood there the wand in her hand. Paige gave it a flick and nothing seemed to happen until Hannah felt her feet lift off the ground and before Hannah new it her head bumped the ceiling. "Paige." Hannah said panic in her voice. "Can you put me down...please." Mr Ollivander didn't seemed worried at all in fact he was clapping. "Well done!" he cried "I think I've found your wand Miss Chaloner, I also think I've found your best subject! The Wand chooses you there is nothing I can do except sell it to you for I believe there is only one true wand for every wizard and until you find that wand you will not be doing your best." He then got out his wand muttered something and Hannah relieved began to float down. "Thanks Paige for letting me be your first charms experiment!" said Hannah sarcastically. "Your welcome," Paige said grinning. "Now you Miss Ireland," said Mr Ollivander turning towards Hannah. "Here try this one, Bonewood, 10 inches, dragon heartstring. Just wave it around." Hannah was feeling extremely foolish and nervous waved the wand around, half expecting to see something float up into the air. But nothing happened. Hannah, who was just realing started to believe what was happening started having second thoughts. Hannah thought she wasn't a witch after all and Paige's grandma had gotten her by mistake. But after she tried about 20 wands Mr Ollivander gave her a wand that gave her a tingly feeling inside. "Nable, 12 inches, phoenix feathers, nice for transfiguration work." Hannah waved the wand and yellow sparks flew out. "Wow," said Hannah. "I think we've found your wand Miss Ireland," said Mr Ollivander. Hannah grinned and her and Paige bought their wands, which were 7 galleons each. Then once more set off into the crowed Digon Alley Street.  
  
"Grandma?" Paige asked her Grandma. "Yes, dear?" Grandma replied. "Mum said I could go buy an owl, she gave me some money," Paige said hopefully. "Ok, Eeylops Owl Emporium is the best place," Grandma said strutting off in the direction shop. Paige and Hannah close behind. Hannah, Paige and Grandma opened the door and found themselves inside a small room, at the end of the room was a desk. A door at the back of the room swung pen and a tall lean wizard came striding out. "Good afternoon fellow witches, how may I help you?" He asked sitting on a stool behind the desk. "I would like to purchase an owl," Paige said stepping forward. "Come through here madam," he said gesturing towards the back door. Paige, Hannah and Grandma went through the door to discover a large circular room with hundereds of owls sitting perches. "I hope I don't get pooped on," whispered Hannah to Paige. "Oh their lovely," sighed Paige. All of the sudden a black owl swooped out of nowhere and the large owl landed softly of Paige's shoulder. "Isn't it beautiful? I'll take this one!" said Paige to the Wizard. "That will be 9 galleons and 13 sickles." Said the tall Wizard. Paige handed him the money and also bought a large cage for 3 galleons for it to sit in. "What are you going to call it?" Hannah asked curiously. "It looks like it is covered in soot so I'll call it sooty," Paige said gazing at the owls brown eyes. "May I get an owl too?" Hannah asked Grandma. "Well what kind of owl do you want?" Grandma asked. "A little one," said Hannah. "I've got the perfect one, it's a bit hypo though, it's dying to be sold." Said the shop keeper. He then whistled twice and an owl came zooming towards them. "This is Yo-yo." Oh, it's so small," said Hannah putting out her hand and letting the Yo-yo land on it. Chirping happily. She had bright blue eyes and was completely white. "How much?" Hannah asked the Wizard. "6 galleons, 3 sickles and 4 knuts." The man told her. Hannah happily paid the man and they all walked outside. "I think we could be an example for "Shop till you Drop," said Paige. They all laughed and set off to drop Hannah home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The Encounter on the Train  
  
On the 1st of September Paige woke up with a feeling of excitement and rushed down stairs, taking the stairs three at a time. She arrived in the kitchen to find her Grandma, Mum, Dad and Tim, her little brother already up and having breakfast. Paige finished her eggs and toast as quickly as possible and ran up stairs to get her things. "Well be leaving at quarter past 10 so you've got 15 minutes love," called Grandma behind her. "Ok," said Paige before dashing into her room and heaving out her trunk and owl cage. In no later than 15 minutes the whole family was packed in the car. "Dad, how long will it take to get to Kings Cross?" Tim asked. "About half an hour, son," he replied. After the drive everyone got out of the car and walked into the station. "I wonder where that young Hannah is?" Said Mum standing in front of the barrier between platform 9 and platform 10. " If she doesn't hurry up she might miss the train. Speak of the Devil! Hannah and her family were coming towards them. Hannah owl was rattling the cage and attracting many muggle eyes to them. "Hi Paige," said Hannah extremely cheerfully. "Hi." Everyone was introduced to each other so Paige was getting a bit impatient. "I don't see any platform 9 and ¾," exclaimed Laura. "That is because it is hidden," said Grandma. "But, how do you get onto it?" asked Hannah. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between 9 and 10. If you are nervous take it at a run," Mum explained. "Okay," said Hannah very nervously. "You might want to say goodbye before you got through. Muggles cannot enter through the barrier," said Grandma. Hannah and Paige said said goodbye and hugged their parents and siblings. "I'll accompany you to the train," Grandma said. "Paige you go through first." Paige walked into the barrier and disappeared through it. Hannah and Grandma followed. "Wow," said Hannah looking at the gleaming scarlet Hogwarts express in front of them. "I've only been on a train once and that was when I was 3 years old," Hannah said still staring up at the train. "You better get onto the train or it will leave without you,' said Grandma with a chuckle. Hannah and Paige jumped on the train and put their luggage in it. They found a compartment and loaded all of their luggage into it. They started chatting about what they thought Hogwarts would be like. The train plummeted along and Paige sighed as she looked out the window to the fields of yellow daisies, soon she would be at Hogwarts learning how to cast spells and brew potions it was only a matter of time before. "Care for anything to eat girls?" it was they trolley lady, she smiled as Paige ad Hannah got up to look at the stack of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Droobles best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pies, and Chocolate Frogs. "Oh my!" said Hannah buying a little bit of everything to see what they were like. After a tough decision of weather to get some cauldron cakes or to buy a cockroach cluster to send back to her brother, Paige joined Hannah on one of the seats and they started feasting. "Don't eat too much," Paige warned Hannah. "We've got the Start of the Year Feast." "What?" asked Hannah her mouth full of sweets. "A feast?" Paige nodded and took a bight out of her pie. "Yeah but first we have to get sorted, Grandma wouldn't tell me how they did it just said they it was in front of the whole school." "What?" said Hannah a shocked look on her face. "It's not a test is it but.but I don't know any spells or.?" Hannah looked out of the window a worried look on her face. "Here try a Chocolate Frog there really nice." Paige said trying to cheer her up. Paige handed her a chocolate frog, which Hannah unwrapped. "What's this?" Hannah asked biting off the frog's head and showing Paige a Card. "Oh that's a wizard card, which wizard have you got? I collect them I'm only missing Nicolas Flamel," "I've got George Begonia," Hannah said looking at the card. "What the.hey it's moving!" Hannah said dropping the wizard card onto the floor. The little picture of the wizard was now glaring at her. "Hey he's glaring at me." Hannah said in astonishment. "Well I'd glare at you too if you dropped me." Paige said. Picking up one of Hannah's licorice wands. "How can you like these? I've hated licorice ever since my brother." Paige stopped suddenly, at the look on Hannah's face. "It-it disappeared, waved at me then disappeared." Hannah said tapping the card. "Well you don't expect him to hang around he's a very busy man, though I've got one Matropisisia Flixs she's so annoying she never leaves. I kept her in my bedroom and she kept on criticizing my fashion sense, like she knows! She wears moths in her hair!" Paige said flipping her hair. "Muggle pictures don't move you know," said Hannah. "I know their so boring, my brother has got s school photo and they all just sit their looking at me, it really creeps me out so I locked it in a box, I wonder if it's still there?" Paige said. "Hey, Bertie Botts! Cool can I have one?" Paige and Hannah had been so busy talking they hadn't even realized that to guys had just walked into their compartment. The one that had asked for a Bertie Botts was tall, brown light brown hair and a kind of devious smile. He leaned over to get a Bertie Bott and Paige saw that there was what looked like a kind of rock on his shoulder. "What's that?" Paige asked pointing to the rock on his shoulder. But before she could get an answer from him he started choking and flopped on the set next to Hannah who moved aside quickly looking surprised. "Ugh!" the guy gasped opening one eye from where he lay on the seat and fanning his mouth as though there was a fire inside. "Chilly flavoured!" Someone laughed from behind Paige and she turned around to see the second guy standing there, he was quite short and had black hair. "Please excuse my friend Steven for dying on you, he's a bit over dramatic." He said looking down at Steven. "I am not!" Steven cried sitting up straight glaring at the other guy. "Oh by the way I'm Matt and this is my over dramatic friend Steven," Matt said. There was a bit of silence, and then Paige remembered she hadn't introduced herself. "Oh, I'm Paige and this is my friend Hannah," Paige said pointing over to Hannah, who had pulled the cover off her bird cage and was feeding Yo-yo some cauldron cakes. "How tiny is your owl?" Steven said walking over to have a better look, "Any smaller and you would have to put it under microscope to see it," at this Yo-yo chirped and whizzed around the cage banged into the side went cross eyed and flopped down on the bottom of the cage. "Stupid bird," Hannah mutter poking it with a licorice wand to make sure it wasn't hurt to bad but Yo-yo just hooted and fluttered up on her perch. "No wonder the shop keeper wanted to get rid of her," Paige said. Paige looked over at Steven and saw that the "rock" wasn't on his shoulder it was now on the seat next to Hannah eating some of the Bertie Botts, in fact the rock wasn't a rock at all it was a lizard. "Is that a lizard?" she asked Steven pointing at it. "What Stumpy?" Steven asked picking up and pulling a bright red bean away from its mouth. Just then Stumpy hiccupped and a ball of fire erupted from it's mouth. "Stumpy! I told you not eat them!" Steven yelled at the lizard putting it away from the beans and examining the half of a red bean n his hand he then smelled it. "Just as I thought curry. I guess you and me aren't very good at picking they yummy ones huh, Stumpy?" he said to the lizard patting it on the head. "Hey do you mind if we sit hear a while, all the other seats are full?" Matt asked Paige. "Yeah, sure have a seat." Paige said. So Matt and Steven sat down and were soon in a rather heated conversation about Quidditch. "Excuse me. May I ask what you are talking about?" Hannah asked. "She is Muggle-Born," Paige explained to Steven and Matt. "Oh," said matt and he started explaining the game to Hannah. "How could you live without Quidditch?" Matt asked as though Hannah had committed a terrible crime. "It's the best sport ever!" Steven added. "What's your favourite team Paige?" "Well I think the Appleby Arrows are the best," Paige said a matter-of- factually. Matt snorted "Do you serious like Appleby Arrows?" Matt started laughing as though this was some come private joke. "Well then I shouldn't like you, I go for the Wimbourne Wasps," Matt said a touch of aggression in his voice. Paige saw that Hannah could see this too so she broke the tension. "What team do you go for Steven?" She asked. "My whole family goes for the Falmouth Falcons," he said proudly. "Let us win," he recited a hand on his chest, "but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads, that's our motto," he told Hannah. "Quidditch sound like a rather brutal game," Hannah said. "I guess you don't have a team to go for? Huh Hannah, well let me see what I can do about that," and Steven ran off out of the cabin and came back in five minutes holding a green book titled Quidditch through the Ages. "Now none of us are allowed to bribe her into what team she should go for ok?" Steven warned Matt and Paige and they nodded.  
  
Hannah flipped through the pages of the book until she came across a page titled: Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland. She read about all the teams from the hopeless Chudley Cannons to the cruel winning Wimbourne Wasps but it was clear after she read about the Pride of Portree that they were the team she was going to flow. Although she didn't quite a understand this chaser and keeper thing she liked the sound of their robes, deep purple with a gold star on the chest and that there most famous chaser was a girl made it sound like a good choice. "I've decided, Pride of Portree will be my team," she reported proudly. Matt and Paige made choking noises and Steven groaned. "You've go to be joking?" Paige asked hoping that she was. "What? They sound cool, they're purple." "That is their best aspect. They haven't won a single game in 40 years." Steven said. "They did come close though last year, they were only a hundred off or somethin', that is better than a thousand. Their usual. They might get better. But I'd be crossing my fingers real hard," said Matt. "I'd be crossing all fingers and toes," said Steven The rest of the train ride was mainly talk of Quidditch, where Paige, Steven and Matt chatted and Hannah tried to understand the game. Hannah looked at her watch and asked, "it's 4:30 shouldn't we be there by now?" "We should change into our robes. We'll be there soon," Paige said. "Excuse me boys, but we would like to get changed. Bye." "But.but." Steven said as Paige pushed them out of the door. "But why can't we get changed in there and you move," Matt called through the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Which house will it be?  
  
The train was slowing and Paige looked out the window to see the black shadows of Hogsmead Station. "Are we there?" Hannah asked an excited look on her face. "No, this is Hogsmeade," Steven replied as he and Matt walked casually into the compartment after getting changed into their robes. "It's so unfair how we can't visit it until 3rd Year! I want to break into the Sherking Shack." Matt said an adventurous look in his eyes. "Talk about Mr. Boring! I want to try every lolly in Honeydukes! I could eat there entire stock I'm so hungry." Steven gloated. "What's so fun about stuffing your face so you look like a pig!" Paige snapped. "I'm going to buy all the practical jokes and test them out on you guys," Paige yelled triumphantly as she stuck out her tongue at them and leapt off the train. Paige heard the bellow over the crowd of someone calling the first years. Paige flowed the voice and was soon standing in the shadow of what Paige thought must have been a giant. "How ya doing there?" the giant bellowed. "Good," Paige said. Soon Hannah, Matt and Steven had caught up. All of the first years trudged down the muddy slope. "You'll be seein' your first sight of Hogwarts shortly," Hagrid told everyone. "It's exactly what I pictured," said Hannah gazing at the castle as everyone rounded the bend. "Cool," Paige said. "I bags the highest room," Steven yelled and pushed Matt into a bush. "Now. Now. No more than five to a boat," Hagrid instructed everyone. "Come on let's get in this one," Hannah yelled to the other walking over to a boat. They all jumped into the boat and so did another boy with brown hair and freckles. "Hi I'm Paige, who are you?" Paige asked they boy as the boat moved through the black inky water. "I'm Glenn Tuckwell" "Hey Glenn what house you reckon your going to be in?" Matt asked. "Gryffindor, they sound like the best!" "Yeah, but I don't think I'll be put in it, I'll be put in the worst one like what's it called? Slytherin." Hannah said gazing into the water. "How do you know that for sure?" Steven questioned her. Hannah shrugged her shoulders in reply. "Any house will do me fine as long as it's not Slytherin," Paige said. The boats sailed down a dark tunnel and pulled into an underground harbour. Everyone hopped out and followed Hagrid up a stone passageway. They all came out onto the grass. After climbing up some steps Hagrid knocked three times on the big oak doors. A stern witch greeted the 1st years. "Follow me." They did what she said and found themselves walking past a room full of noise, the rest of the school must have been there and into a small chamber. "Welcome to Hogwarts I'm glad you could all make it. I am Professor McGonagall. Now soon I will let you into the hall were the Start of Term feast is about to being, but before it does you all have to be sorted into houses. The houses are, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. While you are staying at Hogwarts the house you will be placed in will be like a family you will eat, learn, sleep and spend free time in your houses common room. You will also earn points for your house by your triumphs and lose points for rule-breaking the house at the end of the year wins the grand prize of the house cup so make sure you do your best to contribute to your houses points. Now if you would please follow me we will proceed with the sorting." The doors flew open to reveal a room filled with hundreds of people sitting at four long tables. At the end of the room stood another table with what Paige guess were the teachers. They walked to the end of the rooms, people's eyes on them the whole way. All of the 1st years stood in wait, for Professsor McGonagall to come back. When she finally did in her hands was a stool with a dirty, old patched witches hat. She placed the hat in front of them and to Paige's surprise a mouth formed and the hat started singing.  
  
Let me sort you  
  
Please let me do I won't bite Just put me on tight Inside your head I will see While you sit comfortably I'll tell you where you belong Just listen while I sing my song Four houses are there Now listen with care Hufflepuff are very cheery  
  
You'll find they're never dreary  
  
Ravenclaw aren't all fun Work with them you'll get things done Gryffindor's can be dangerous But always they are courageous  
  
Slytherin aren't so brave  
  
But you'll find they love to rave To which house will you go? Try me on don't be slow  
  
The whole hall applauded it's song. "When I call your name please put on the hat," said Professor Mcgonagall. "BROWITT, Nicole." A short girl with brown hair and freckles stepped up. "HUFFLEPUFF." It shouted and she walked up to the Hufflepuff table. "CARTER, Renee." "That's the girl we met at Diagon alley," Paige whispered to Han. Renee sat there for ages when finally it shouted, "SLYTHERIN." "That is the worst house. Nothin' but bad witches and wizards come out of that house," Paige told Hannah. "CHALONER, Paige," she called out her name and Paige nervously sat on the chair and put the hat on her head. "Hmmm yes you're an intelligent one," the hat whispered in Paige's ear. "Ravenclaw would be good to you, but what's this I see.quite a lot of courage. Well then I'd better put you in." "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed and there was a wild cheering at what Paige figured was the Gryffindor table, still in a daze she went over and sat next to a girl with red hair who smiled at her. "CLARKSON, Andrew," Paige turned around to see a boy with blonde tipped hair sitting on the stool. It took 5 minutes for the hat to decide, and took Professor McGonagall to come over and remind the hat it should be sorting and not talking about Quidditch. "Sorry Professor," Andrew replied from under the hat. The whole room went into fits of laughter until the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" "COUSLAND, Matt," Matt hurriedly walked to the stool. "GO MATT!" Steven yelled as Matt placed the hat on his head and after about 2 seconds it called out "GRYFFINDOR!" and like Paige had Matt went over and sat with the applauding table of Gryffindors.  
  
Hannah nervously awaited her turn as more of the first years were sorted into to houses and the line grew smaller. "DARCY, Michael.RAVENCLAW!" "EVANS, Dlyan.HUFFLEPUFF!" "FITTON, Casey.HUFFLEPUFF!" "HORNER, Lauren.RAVENCLAW!" "IRELAND.Hannah," Professor McGonagall read off her list. Hannah nervously took the steps knowing that all the eyes in the hall were on her. She put the hat on her head. "Hannah, hmmm.let me see, oh to easy."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Hannah put the hat on the stool and ran over to join Paige and Matt who gave her high fives. Steven looked over at them and showed them he had his finger crossed. The line grew even shorter and finally Professer McGonagall called out,  
  
"MCLEAN, Steven," Steve shoved the hat on a waited impatiently. When it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR," he took the hat off and shoved it on Professor McGonagall's head. The hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR. Opps. I already did this one." Steve did a little dance to please the crown joined Hannah, Paige and Matt at the Gryffindor table.  
  
The line was down to the R's. Professor McGonagall called, "RELLIKASIR, Cindy." Hannah hadn't noticed this girl before. She sat on the stool and the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN," instantly. Hannah was surprised at this. The girl had blonde, curly hair in pigtails. Her face was sweet and innocent. After all the bad things she had heard about Slytherin, she couldn't possibly be in that house. Eventually the last person was called to the hat, "ZAUNER. Monica." A girl with mousy brown hair stepped forward. With a cheesy smile to the crowd she went up the steps but unfortunately she was so busy looking behind her she tripped over. The crowd laughed. She blushed and picked up the hat and sat on the stool. Even before it even touched her head it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" She took off the hat as the table of Hufflepuff clapped politely. She went over and sat with the Gryffindors, next to Hannah. "Um.this is Gryffindor." Hannah said. "Yeah, Hufflepuff is over there." a girl with blonde hair added. "But can't we sit wherever we want?" She asked. A guy with a badge with "prefect" on it answered. "No you're supposed to sit with your house," "Oh," the girl blushed as everyone laughed as she quickly walked over to the Hufflepuffs. A man with a long white beard stood up from where he was sitting in the middle of the teacher's table and the hall was silent. "For the first years who don't know me I am Professor Dumbledore. I'm glad you could all make it, and since your probably all hungry from the long train trip I'll make this as brief as possible. Mr Filch would like me to remind you that screaming yo-yo's are banned this year." "Hey Hannah then you'd better get rid of your bird," Steven whispered to Hannah. "Also the Forest on the edge of the ground is out of bounds to all students and wondering the corridors after bed time is forbidden. Now may I do the honors of presenting this wonderful feast!" and with that the Professor waved his hand and suddenly the shinning empty gold plated and goblets that had been sitting in front of them were overflowing with mouth watering succulent food. "Yum!" Steven yelled an amazed look on his face as he pilled his plate with whatever he could get his hands on. "This is a feast!" Matt cried through a mouth full of pork. Hannah started talking to some of the other Gryffindors about the school. "Well lessons start tomorrow of course," a girl with blonde hair told them. "Breakfast is a 8 o'clock and lessons start at nine, you'll be given time tables in the morning." "Where do we sleep?" Paige asked as she helped her self to some more sushi.  
  
"Every year level in the house has there own cabins one for boys and one for girls," the guy with the "prefect" badge whose name was Lock. "When do we get to go on a broom?" Matt asked obviously hoping that Lock would say right now. "Well you'll have your first basic flying lessons this week, it's all about how to handle the broom, that sort of thing," he answered. "Oh good, I was thinking they were just going to stick you on a broom and start playing Quidditch." Hannah said looking relieved. "But your very lucky this year," Lock continued, "Because normally first years aren't allowed to play Quidditch but we were able to con Professor Dumbledore into letting them have there own first year Quidditch team because it was mainly the ones who had already played Quidditch who got into the team so it left the Muggle-borns and half-blood out because they didn't get any chance to see what they were like," Lock finished. "Then there going to take the really good first year players next year into our team, to play in the real league," Lock added, but Hannah saw a worried look on his face, which vanished so quickly, she wondered if it had really been there at all. "Are you in the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Hannah asked. "Yeah I play one of the Beaters," Lock said looking proud. "Chloe here plays chaser," he said pointing to the blonde hair girl who was busily in conversation with to a red hair girl with a high pitched laugh and a tall guy with blinding white teeth and black hair, "So does Jennifer and Leigh," he said pointing to the two other girls, "Leigh's our captain." "And who is your seeker?" Matt asked. "Valerie," he said pointing down to the end of the were a sturdy girl with brown frizzy hair sat telling obliviously what she thought was a funny tale. It was plain to Hannah that Valerie didn't care much what people thought of her. And from the corner of her eye Hannah could see Matt raising one eye brow, this girl probably wasn't his idea of a good seeker. "And what about your other beater?" Paige asked after a moment's silence. "Well...that is a bit of a problem because the guy we had last year well let's just say he didn't have the best of luck with the Slytherin team. "What happened?" Steven asked him pilling more food on his already over flowing plate, it seemed he was so absorbed in the conversation he forgotten all about what he was doing and at the rate he was going he would soon make a pile of food bigger the Mt Everest. "Well Jake, he it happened on the semi final someone put a slippery spell on his broom and well he was very high up, his broom was out of control they say it was malfunctioning but I reckon a Slytherin had jinks. Anyway he went crashing down put his robe got caught on the edge one of the high rise stadium stand and he was just dangling there a horrified look on his face and then his robe ripped and he went crashing smack right on top of the railing you could hear the breaking of his bones from up in the air." He shivered remember the moment "It was horrible." "Is he here?" Paige asked looking around the table. "Nah his on holidays in Alaska at the moment should be back in 3 weeks. Don't think he'll want to play though which is completely understandable." "So what going to happen if he doesn't want to play?" Matt asked curiously. "Well we'll need a new beater of course," Lock, said a matter-of-factually. Professor McGonagall said if we couldn't find a player from years 2 to 7 we might have to go to first years." "Are you serious?" Steven and Matt asked at the exact same time. "Don't get your hopes up fella's it's only if Jake doesn't want to play, and if we can't find anyone else in Griffindor apart from first years." "Oh well you can always dream," Paige said to Matt and Steven and just as she said that the plates emptied and were filled with the most delicious sweet and desserts you've ever in your life seen. "I think my dreams been answered," Hannah said happily as she help herself to a slice of Pavlova. "Wow," Glenn said as he to headed for the food adding some treacle to he's now clean plate. "I've never seen such tempting food in my whole life, hey this must be a weight watches nightmare!" "If you're not careful Steven you're going to be heading to weight watchers!" Paige warned Steven as she eyed the already mountain of sweets. "As long as I can make it through the hall doors!" Steven replied as he crunched into a brandy snap. After about a half an hour later when Hannah sat there looking at her plate and thinking if she ate anymore food she was going to explode and as she looked around the table she saw that the other Griffindors seemed to be thinking the same thing...except Steven of course who was still scraping the bowls of desserts. "He's making me feel sick," Paige told Hannah. But fortunately Steven couldn't eat anymore because Dumbledore with a wave of his hands made the food dissolve from there tables. "Awww!!!!!" Steven complained to the now silent hall. "I didn't get to finish off the plum pudding!" "Don't worry Steven, I a sure you there will be breakfast in the morning that isn't the only meal you'll be getting all year let alone feast," Dumbledore told Steven as he stood up peering over the top of he's moon shaped glasses. "Really? But Matt told me..." Steven started. At that moment Steven lunged at Matt ready to strangle him. "Now, now boys," Dumbledore order and they stopped immediately. "Now I think its time that we all trot off into the world of dreams so that we can all be ready for our classes tomorrow," Dumbledore addressed the hall and there was a groan, which manly came from Steven who was experiencing the unpleasantness of over eating. With that everyone rose from there seats. "Fisrt year Griffindors come with me," Lock ushered them over. "Now try not to get lost and keep a good eye out where your going because you'll need to be able to get down here for breakfast tomorrow."  
  
Paige and Hannah lingered at the back as Lock led them through the corridors and up what seemed like endless amounts of stairs. "Haven't they ever heard of escalators or lifts," Paige muttered. "But I don't think they'd look right in this old castle." "I don't care it'd be way easier. Don't you Hannah?" Paige puffed as she reached the top of the 6th staircase. "I didn't say anything." Hannah said, she had gone pale and was pointing at a portrait of a cat with fluffy orange fur. "I did," the cat said. "You must be new around here it purred. "Yes we are," "First years...I'll give a few pointers, watch out for Peeves the poltergeist he likes making trouble for first years. Filches idea of a perfect school is one with no students so he'll try to get you expelled if he gets the chance, my advice is to stay out of his way. And well that's about it oh and don't start talking to Moaning Mertle in the 3rd corridor toilets she'll never stop." Thanks..." Paige said. Should I caller her pussy? What do you call a cat that talks? "Miss Claws," the cat purred. "And you would be?" "I'm Paige and this is Hannah," Paige said gesturing to Hannah who had gone back to her usual colour. "Splendid. Well it seems you've lost your group. What house are you from?" "Graphondeer," Hannah stuttered. The cat looked puzzled. "Griffindor?" the cat asked. "Yeah that's the one," Hannah said. "Well purrr-fect because I happen to know where that is. Follow me," the cat purred and it leapt through to where it was in another painting with a horse. "Miss Claws would you mind!" the horse neighed as she dashed through its legs. "Well are you coming or are you going to stand in the corridor all night?" "We're coming..." Paige and Hannah said jogging to catch up with her. After about 2 minutes of Miss Claws dashing through pictures they came suddenly to a dead end in the corridor where Lock was waiting hands of hips and Miss Claws dashed into a portrait of an old fat lady with an elegant dress and grey hair that was now cover by a cat sprawled across her head and she didn't seem to look to happy about it. Paige and Hannah giggled. "Oh you think this is funny do you?" Lock said folding his arms across his chest. "You know I could have gone inside and you guys would have been stuck out here in the cold corridor because you didn't know the password. Do you think hats funny?" "Sorry Lock," Hannah mumbled, "we got lost." "Well you wouldn't have got lost if you would have stayed with the group like I'd asked," "It's my fault Lock," and Lock jumped around to see Miss Claws on top of the fat Lady's head. He laughed. "Is this what you were laughing at?" they nodded. "And how is it your fault Miss Claws?" Lock asked the cat. "Well I started talking to them," Miss Claw stated simply. "Oh I see, well I'm so tried I might fall down right now and sleep in the corridor so you'd better come in side," he said to Paige and Hannah yawning. "Thank-you Miss Claws for retrieving them it was most kind of you," he added to Miss Claws. "No problem-o," the cat purred. "Now could you please get off my head!" the fat Lady cried going red and letting out an enormous sneeze, after dabbing her nose with a silk handkerchief she added. "I'm allergic to cats," Miss Claw jumped off her head bid them goodnight and was off back to her own picture frame. "Snuzzle berries," Lock said the Fat Lady and she swung open to revile what looked like a Lounge Room. Paige steeped through the portrait hole and felt the warm heat of the fire, around it were armchairs all moron which was the colour of Griffindor. Tables were placed in the corners of the room and a large rug was in the middle with a picture of a lion. Nearly every thing in the room was either a shad of red, brown or gold, except the black spiral staircases at the end of the room. "Now up to your chambers, first door and take the right staircase," Lock told them. "Not more staircases!" Paige groaned. "You'll get used to them," Lock said as he made his way for the left staircase. Goodnight," he said. "Night," Paige and Hannah said as they opened the door and flung them selves on there beds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A day at Hogwarts  
  
Hannah woke next morning to the find her shoulders being violently shaken by Paige. "Where's the cheese?" Hannah asked stupidly. "What cheese?" "The cheese that had a knife," she said, "it was only a dream." She looked very relieved to finally realize that is was only a dream.  
  
At 8:00 they both walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. At 8:00 they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Halfway through their porridge Professor McGonagall handed them timetables.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spellbound!  
  
|Name |Class they are|Class they are |Quidditch | | |good at |bad at |Postions | |Sam Rowley |Charms |Defense Against|Reserve | | | |the Dark Arts | | |Steve Mclean |Defense |Charms |Keeper | | |Against the | | | | |Dark Arts | | | |Paige Chaloner |Charms |Defense Against|Chaser | | | |the Dark Arts | | |Matt Cousland |Potions |Transfiguration|Seeker | |Han Ireland |Transfiguratio|Potions |Beater | |Glenn Tuckwell |n |Charms and |Chaser | |Nadia Francine |Defense |Potions |Chaser | |Patrick Finn |Against the |History of |Beater | | |Dark Arts |Magic | | | |Astronomy |Transfiguration| | | |Herbology | | | |Nicky Browitt |Defense |History of |Keeper | | |Against the |Magic | | | |Dark Arts | | | |Dylan Evans |History of |Defense Against|Reserve | | |Magic |the Dark Arts | | | | |And Potions | | |Jeremy Lang |Herbology |Potions & |Beater | | | |Transfiguration| | |Monica Zauner |Herbology |Everything |Seeker | | | |else | | |Andrew |Transfiguratio|Charms |Chaser | |Clarkson |n | | | |Casey Fitton |Charms |Herbology |Chaser | |Leonie Peterson|Astronomy |Potions |Beater | | |Transfiguratio|Charms and |Chaser | |Charlie |n |Herbology | | |Guthrie | | | | |Georgia |Astronomy |Transfiguration|Keeper | |Rouette | | | | |Lauren Horner |Defense |Potions |Chaser | | |Against the | | | | |Darks Arts | | | |Rebecca Jessup |Transfiguratio|Defense Against|Chaser | | |n |the Dark Arts | | |Michael Darcy |Potions |Astronomy |Chaser | |David Honour |Astronomy |Transfiguration|Seeker | |Scott Taig |Potions |Herbology |Beater | |Jade Elson |Charms |Transfiguration|Reserve | |Aaron Victor |History of | |Beater | | |Magic |Transfiguration| | |Amanda Leeson |Transfiguratio|History of |Chaser | | |n |Magic | | |Cassie Mount |Charms |Defense Against|Beater | | | |the Dark Arts | | |Daniel Lobbly |None |Everything and |Beater | | | |especially | | | | |Transfiguration| | |JJ Nowak |Potions |Herbology |Chaser | |Matt Murray |Nothing |Everything |Keeper | | | |else | | |Renee Carter |Transfiguratio|Charms |Reserve | |Cindy Rellikasi|n |Nothing |Seeker | | |Everything |Charms |Chaser | |Justin |Herbology | | | |Spielberg | | | |  
  
Steven: Pure Blood 1 younger brother 1 older brother Good at Defense against the Dark Arks Bad at Charms Quidditch position Beater  
  
Agumagi is a Panther  
  
Accused for being the one plotting Dumbledore's death  
  
Is a parselmouth  
  
Pet: Stumpy-tailed lizard named Stumpy f  
  
Matt: Half Blood (Mother a muggle and father a wizard Divorced)  
  
1 Younger sister  
  
Good at Potions  
  
Bad at Transfiguration  
  
Quidditch Position Seeker Anumagi is a Hawk Made the Youngest Seeker since Harry Potter  
  
Pet - toad named lumpy m  
  
Hannah: Muggle born 1 older muggle sister Good at Transfiguration Bad at Potions Quidditch position Keeper Werewolf Naidiriv (sense people feelings)  
  
Pet: White tiny owl named Yo-yo f  
  
Paige: ¼ Blood (Mother is a squib father is a muggle) 1 younger brother Good at Charms Bad at Defense Against the Dark Arts Agumagi is a Jarvey (ferret that can talk) Revomthigis (Can move things with her eyes Pet: Black owl named Sooty m  
  
| |Monday |Tuesday |Wednesday |Thursday |Friday | |P1 |Transfiguratio|Defense |Charms |History of |Herbology | | |n |Against | |Magic | | | | |the Dark| | | | | | |Arts | | | | |P2 |Defense |Defense |Defense |History of |Herbology | | |Against the |Against |Against the|Magic | | | |Dark Arts |the Dark|Dark Arts | | | | | |Arts | | | | |Lunch | | | | | | |P3 |Charms |Potions |Flying |Transfiguratio|Potions | | | | |Lesson |n | | |P4 |Charms |History |Flying |Transfiguratio|Potions | | | |of |Lesson |n | | | | |Magic | | | | |P5 | | |Astronomy | | |  
  
  
  
  
  
Breakfast: 8-9 Period1: 9-10:30 Period2: 10:30-12 Lunch: 12-1 Period3: 1-2:30 Period4: 2:30-4 Dinner: 6-7 In House Common Rooms: 9 Period5: Midnight 


End file.
